


Eren Abducted

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: A look into Eren, Reiner, and Bertholdt's thoughts during Eren's kidnapping in season 2.
Kudos: 4





	Eren Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> Realized after I wrote this that it was Ymir Bertholdt was holding but this fic is great and this is my canon now.

"Above you!! LOOK OUUUTT!!!!!!!!"

Eren was so focused on Reiner, it wasn't until Connie's call that he looked up, and by then it was too late. The Colossal Titan was coming down, and he had time only to feel a pang of fear before the Titan landed hard. Pain exploded across his system, burning heat from the Colossal Titan and the devastating crush of Reiner's armour now used as a weapon as it pushed down into his comparatively much more fragile skin. Reiner pushed his head down, teeth dug into the nape of his neck, and his physical body screamed as teeth cut through his leg. He was torn out of his titan form, and his consciousness fled.

Reiner pulled, and Eren's body came out. He could feel Eren's soft body coming apart, and he regretted that it had come to this, but Eren's body would heal. They had to get out before this could get any messier. He opened his mouth and set Eren on the ground, then staggered to his feet, starting to run away. He knew everyone else was too stunned to put up a fight, Bertholdt would get Eren and come to meet him.

Bertholdt, having released himself from his titan body, stood as Reiner deposited Eren right next to where his head had been.

_ Eren...I'm so sorry it turned out like this…I didn't want things to happen this way... _

Eren was missing a leg, and he looked so small and helpless, lying on the ground without so much as a shiver of his eyelids. His tan skin was soft and smooth, the veins around his eyes already starting to fade, and the almost peaceful expression on his face was such a sharp contrast to the rage he'd felt mere moments ago. He picked Eren up, cradling him close to his chest in some small measure of comfort. Eren didn't so much as move, not even a groan.  _ He's out cold…  _ Bertholdt thought, but then the sound of Reiner's footsteps shook him out of his reverie. He used his ODM gear to latch onto a soft part of Reiner's body, kneeling there with Eren's clutched close to his chest to keep him safe.

"He's completely unconscious," he told Reiner, "I don't think he'll wake anytime soon." And it was true. Many people who were 'unconscious' were still capable of basic movement, able to weakly grasp at someone holding them. Eren's arm hung completely limp, and Bertholdt picked it up and gently laid it on his stomach. They had gotten what they wanted. At this point, all he could do was sigh.

"Eren...Forgive me…"


End file.
